chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knowledge Keepers
: The Knowledge Keepers rest in their library, watching and keeping track of all, caring for Kaiopeiur and keeping a record of her exploits and the comings and goings of the rest of the galaxy. Appearance The Knowledge Keepers take many shapes, but the most common one is that of the ordinary person, the bystander in a crowd who sees and hears, but does not intervene. They do not carry books, or paper, but it is said one could read their knowledge in their eyes. Religion It is said that whenever anything happens, a Knowledge Keeper sees it and remembers, and when they next return to their Library, they keep a record. The Keepers who dwell at the Library are often called The Librarians, maintaining the records that are brought back. Each Librarian was designated a mastery over a certain domain of knowledge. Those who regularly leave the Library to seek new knowledge are referred to as the Seekers. While said to be infinitely large, no evidence of the Library has been discovered, and many in the Primarius debate its true existence. Some believe that proof of the Library will never be found, that the gods have seen fit to destroy it or disguise it, that the gift of infinite knowledge is too dangerous. Even Kaiopeiur tried to know everything and failed. Searches for the Library continue nonetheless, and many who worship Kaiopeiur or the Knowledge Keepers will spend some of their life looking for it. Some believe that a Knowledge Keeper is unable to return to the library without a new offering. As a result, in larger cities, many have taken to building shrines where followers can leave offerings to the Keepers. These shrines are left unmanned, and remaining at a shrine for more then too long is considered disgraceful. Trying to capture a sight of The Knowledge Keepers is borderline blasphemous, as it suggests you are somehow better, or more important somehow than all those who the Keepers have refused to appear for. Notable Knowledge Keepers Kaiopeiur, The Primarch of the Keepers * While some scholars debate Kaiopeiur's allegiance to the Keepers, they were her creation, and are loyal to her. She does not perform duties as the other Keepers do, and instead relishes in their findings. In many ways, Kaiopeiur was the first Keeper, so the Keepers gave her the title of Primarch. Ei, the Keeper of the Library * Ei was charged with monitoring the library, keeping track of the comings and goings of the Keepers, and the few visitors the library gets. It is said that Ei was the last of the Keepers to be made, and the only unaccounted knowledge left was that of the Library itself. She has never left the Library. Oren, the Keeper of Time * Responsible for the chronological order of events, Oren receives a copy of each new discovery and files them. He was gifted with an innate knowledge of time, and is one of the most well-known Keepers. He is one of the few Keepers to commune with other gods, and despite the importance of his job in the Library, often leaves it. Anai, the Keeper of Magic * The guardian of the library, Anai has mastery over and knowledge of all sects of magic. New spells are given to Anai, who memorizes them and hides them away, deep within the Library. She is also responsible for keeping the Library's location secret and hidden from the galaxy. Category:Enn Elenen Gods Category:Enn Elenen